Look At Us Now
by MewCuxie12
Summary: A look into the future.-'She held perfectly still while he pressed his lips lightly against hers. But she couldn't resist for long. Just as she started to respond, he began to pull away...'-Rated T for slight suggestiveness. NO LEMON! Oneshot.


Cuxie:...Ok. Oneshot! Just to prove to everyone (including myself) that I'm back!

Kazune: Welcome back then.

Karin: Can I tell them?!? Pleeeeeeease!

Cuxie: Ok ok.

Karin: Yes! **OK**, **this story takes place about 5 years in the future! Me and Kazune-kun are 19! Don't ask about Himeka-chan because we don't know where she is!(and once you start reading we doubt you'll care)**

Cuxie: I think that's--Oh! **I don't own Kamichama Karin! **If I did Kazune-kun would be....nvm.;)

Kazune:...?

* * *

"Karin...."

The brunette turned over in her bed, away from the familiar voice, and settled back into sleep. Pulling the covers up to her neck, she took a deep breath and waited for the familiar presence to leave so she could sleep. A firm hand shook her shoulder gently.

"Karin...I know you're awake," the deep voice whispered close to her ear. She shivered delicately and burried her face in the pillow. The voice sighed, "Am I going to have to _make_ you get up?" She could feel him leaning over her and her heart skipped a beat before going into overdrive. Though she refused to open her eyes, her cheeks flushed pink, giving her away.

She held perfectly still while he pressed his lips lightly against hers. But she couldn't resist for long. Just as she started to respond, he began to pull away. He gave her light, teasing kisses while she squirmed to get closer. She sat up, never breaking their kiss, as she moved closer to him. Keeping her eyes closed, she placed her arms around his neck and attempted to pull him back to her.

Smirking to himself, he placed both arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She moaned, though he couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or from knowing he'd won.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, and she laid her against his shoulder. A smile spread across her lips. Her eyes remained closed and he knew she was just being stubborn. "How far are you going to take this?"

"As far as it'll go," she whispered. He sighed contently and held her in his arms a while longer, absently placing small kisses on her cheek and forehead.

After a few minutes he sighed, running a hand through Karin's long hair. "Let's go."

"Mmm...Kazune-kun, why?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm hungry," he said simply. "And would you please open your eyes, Karin? I haven't seen them at all yet today and it's killing me."

She blinked her eyes open. "I'm sorry. I didn't get up to make breakfast." She was quiet for a minute. Kazune could tell she was thinking because she was pouting slightly. "I don't feel like class right now. Can't we take today off?" she asked without much hope. She knew that make-up work was completely impossible. She could barely keep up with her current work. Even though she was doing better than she had in her freshman year, the transition from high school to college hadn't completely caught up with her in her second year.

Karin could only imagine how difficult it was for Kazune to keep up with his regular work while attending medical school part-time. Not to mention spending time with her, which he always made sure he did. Before they entered college last year he'd made a promise to not neglect her because of all the work. She'd made the same promise because she'd gladly push away any assignment or study time to be with him.

"One: When do you ever feel like class?" he smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "And two: Yes, Karin. We are taking the day off. Now get dressed. We've got stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked suspiciously as he set her own her feet. "And why aren't we going to class?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast," he said, giving her a gentle push towards the bathroom. "Now get dressed." He closed the door behind her before she got a chance to question him.

Karin quickly showered and brushed her teeth before going to stand in front of her walk-in closet. She hastily tied the belt around her fluffy pink robe and stepped in.

The three walls were organized to the best of her ability. Skirts on the right, tops on the left, jackets, belts, and other exterior wear on the back wall. On the floor were her shoes, organized by cuteness in straight lines of three. Karin debated her options for a minute, pouting slightly. She had abosulety no idea what Kazune had planned so she decided to go with something cute and functional. Not too casual, but not to dressy.

She wished for a moment that she had payed attention to what he was wearing so she'd have something to go on. But she usually had a difficult time focusing on anything other than his perfect face and body. Let alone his clothes.

After about 20 minutes of mumbling and silently cursing Kazune for keeping secrets from her, she finally settled on a black ruffled skirt with a pink and silver sash tied around the waist and pinned with a flower. She chose a black tank top with a hot pink rose designed on it. Her jacket was pink to match her sash and her pink and silver clutch purse. She also chose strappy pink sandles.

"Perfect," she said and sighed. _For whatever he has planned._

Leaving the closet, she checked herself in the mirror. She frowned slightly and got out her accessories. Karin pulled her hair up into a high ponytail that flowed out almost to mid-back. She placed a large rose clip onto her ponytail. Reaching into her jewlrey box, she found the rose set Kazune had given her for her many birthdays. It started with the dangling rose earrings for her 14th birthday. Over the years she had aquirred a matching necklace, bracelet, ring, and even an anklet! All of which she was wearing now.

"Perfect!" she grinned as she finished her make-up.

"Karin!" Kazune called from the kitchen. Karin took a deep breath and prepared to face her blond boyfriend and his plans--whatever they were.

"Yes?" she answered sweetly. Imagining his reaction, she walked boldy into the kitchen.

She found him doing something she'd rarely seen in her life; cooking. He wasn't facing her but he started talking when he heard her enter.

"I made pancakes so hurry up and eat because--" he stopped mid-sentence as he turned around. His blue eyes widened as he took in her outfit. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

Karin surpressed a giggle and sauntered up to him until they weren't even a foot apart. "Because...?"

"Because...." he repeated. He placed a hand on the small of her back, drawing her closer. He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth.

They continued to kiss until Karin noticed smoke rising from the stove behind them. She reluctantly pulled away, "Um, Kazune-kun? Your food?"

"Oh crap!" he yelled and spun around to turn the stove off. "Well that's minus one pancake," he said, picking up the fryer and dumping the burned breakfast into the trash. "I made more though." He gestured towards the table where a stack of strawberry pancakes sat. Karin's favorite.

"Yum. This is so sweet of you!" she said kissing him on the cheek and taking a seat at the table. The table was placed in the spacious kitchen near the leaving room. There was no door to separate them, only an archway. Down the hall on the right was their bedroom. To be honest, the condo had two separate bedrooms, but Karin shared a room with Kazune for..._personal_ reasons. The second bedroom was used as a guest room.

Kazune had bought the condo near the college so they wouldn't have to worry about dorms and whatnot. In all actuality, he could've bought a house, but Karin thought that was ridiculous. After all, how did they know that after graduating they'd want to live in the area?

"So what were you going to say?" Karin asked.

Kazune swallowed and blinked. "Huh?"

"Before you nearly set the house on fire," she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh. I, uh...I don't remember."

She giggled. "Really now. First you forget to turn the stove off. Then you forget what you were saying. You and your one-track mind."

"Well can you blame me? You're one Hell of a distraction."

Karin blushed. "S-So are you going to tell me what you have planned for today? Why we're cutting classes and why you're cooking breakfast, and where we're going."

He blinked at her again. "Don't tell me you forgot."

It was Karin's turn to blink. "Uh..."

"I mean, you're wearing all your jewlrey. I thought for sure you knew. How could you not know?"

Karin shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait! What are we talking about? What did I forget?" she asked frantically. The fleeting thought of an anniversary passed her mind and she quickly denied it. That wasn't for months. And Kazune's birthday had just passed...

"Karin...what day is it?"

"Um....Wednesday?"

Kazune sighed and got up. He came around to her side of the table and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the seat and towards the counter where he pointed to a calendar tacked next to the fridge. "Yes. And what's the first Wednesday in July?"

The date was circled with a heart and she gasped, internally cursing herself for being so stupid. "It's my birthday! Oh my God, I'm nineteen!"

"Yes," he kissed her quickly, "you are."

"Wow. I didn't even feel it," she said quietly. "So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want," he answered simply, placing both arms around her. "The world is yours."

She beamed. "Anything? Really?"

"Of course."

"Sooo...if I said I wanted to go shopping in Paris...?" she asked skeptically.

He nodded. "I'll get the passports." Then he released her to go find them, which literally sent Karin into a state of shock.

She grabbed his arm. "Kazune-kun! Don't be ridiculous! I would never ask for that."

"Thats the problem. You never ask me for anything. I want to give you everything I possibly can to make you happy, but you don't ask for anything. So I don't know what to do," he said looking so regretful that Karin was internally touched by this announcement.

"You don't have to give me anything," she whispered, wrapping both arms around his torso. He hugged her back tightly.

"But you--"

"Just you and I'll be happy," she said. "Just you."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Well you have me all to yourself for today. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..."

--

"Of all the things you could've chosen," he muttered.

"Well you said _anything_."

"I would've taken you to damn moon if you had just asked! But no, you wanted to _shop_," he grumbled as he lugged several shopping bags. He had about five, all clutched in one hand, while Karin carried one small bag and her purse.

"You were ok when it was shopping in Paris," she reminded him, looking at the shop windows while they walked.

He mumbled, "At least we would've _gone somewhere._"

"You don't consider the heart of Tokyo City 'somewhere'?"

"Not exactly. But one these days I'm going to take you overseas. I don't care where to either. As long as you get out of Japan. I feel like I'm holding you back from something."

"Don't be ridiculous. What is there to hold me back from? And I don't mind traveling so much. As long as I get to go with you this time," she ended quietly. To be honest, it scared her whenever Kazune said the words "travel" or "foreign" because she always got misled and something she wasn't expecting happened. Like him going off to England without her.

"Of course you'd go with me."

"Really?" He nodded. "Well in that case we can put the Paris thing on rain-check. I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in per--Ah!" She stopped mid-sentence gasping and staring wide-eyed into a display window. Both her bag and her purse fell to the ground and Kazune grabbed them up.

"Geez Karin, what is it now all of a sudden?" He looked up at the window. "That?"

In the display window, was a pale-rose colored dress. It had a scoop neck with a ruffled hem and a simple sash that tied on the side. Attached to the sash was a dainty, silver chain belt with a heart charm.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she breathed. Kazune turned to stare at her in wonder of what she could possibly find so great about it. It looked kind of plain to him. Before he got a chance to voice this opinion, Karin ran inside the store.

"Oi! Karin--! Ugh," he sighed and lugged the stuff in behind her.

xx

"What do you think?" Karin asked stepping out of the dressing room.

The sales consultant cooed, "Lovely! You look lovely! Doesn't she look lovely?" she asked, turning to Kazune who had suddenly become speechless.

The dress hugged every curve of Karin's body and flowed around her in a very angelic way. It came above her kness and the scoop neck collar showed the tiniest bit of cleavage.

Kazune's mouth opened but no words formed. Karin started to blush.

The woman next to her giggled. "He's speechless! How cute! That's always a good sign you know," she elbowed Karin.

"Y-Yeah...I think I'll buy it," she said quietly.

"Lovely!" The saleswoman said for the billionth time. "Come now, lets ring you up."

xx

"So are we finished?"

"Hmm...you know we didn't buy bathing suits," Karin said, thoughtfully placing a finger to her chin.

Kazune blinked in confusion. "What would we need bathing suits for?"

"Well since it's my birthday I've decided to add something to the ageda, _if_ you don't mind."

"Something that involves bathing suits?" He clarified. He noticed that as they walked Karin seemed to have a specific destination in mind; not once pausing or wondering where to go next, she weaved her way down several streets.

"Yes."

He considered this for a moment. There was probably no point in arguing. Especially since he agreed to do whatever Karin wanted today. It had to be harmless enough. "Alright...Let's go I guess."

--

"Yay! We're here!" Karin said jumping out of the car before Kazune had a chance to take the key out.

"Nineteen already and you still act like a little kid," he commented.

She gazed at the beach from where they stood above it; surprised to find that it wasn't as empty as they had expected. Plenty of people were swimming and sunbathing. A few people were dancing to a radio that was blasted so loud they could here it from the parking spot.

"What are all these people doing here?" Karin asked, noticing that a majority of them were around their age.

"The same thing we're doing," Kazune answered simply. "Cutting class."

"C'mon!" Karin screamed, running out onto the sand. "Hurry up, Kazune-kun!" she called over her shoulder. He smiled and shook his head at her.

Karin found a partially secluded spot, far enough away from the water to not have to worry about the tide. She waved Kazune over with both hands. He came, carrying their bags and towels. Karin frowned. "We need some chairs," she said once he was close enough to hear.

"I think we can rent some at the shack. And an umbrella."

"Because we know how sensative your skin is," she teased. He blushed and told her if she didn't behave he'd just let her bake. She pretended to pout, "I'll be good."

He patted her head, "Good girl. Be right back." He left and she stuck her tongue out at him as soon as he turned around and giggled to herself. He was just so adorable sometimes!

The young brunette was wearing a long jacket which was open and showed a two piece mint green bikini with a pink floral print. She slipped the jacket off and set it on top of the towel. Then reached into her bag to apply some sunscreen.

"Karin-chan? Is that you?" A female voice called out to her. She looked up to see a girl running towards her with a boy trailing close behind her. Karin recongnized her as Hikari Umegi from her calculus class. She had strawberry-blonde her that was cut and layered to fall across her shoulders. She was also wearing a baby blue two-piece. "Karin-chan! I _thought_ it was you!"

"Hi Hikari-chan," Karin said casually as her friend plopped down on the towel beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I _had_ to take the day off. My cuz here," she gestured towards the boy. He had shaggy brown hair and the same hazel eyes as Hikari. "he just arrived in town. I promised to show him a good time so school wasn't really invovled."

Karin laughed. "Hi," she said to the guy when she caught him looking at her. "I've always wanted to meet a relative of Hikari-chan's. How on Earth do you handle her?"

He grinned. "At this point, not well." Karin laughed again and he grinned wider. "I'm Hiroto."

"Karin Hanazono," she replied.

Hiroto looked down at her arms where she was rubbing lotion in. "Need any help with that?"

Hikari laughed, "Don't waste your time, kid! She's totally taken." She elbowed Karin who blushed. "Kujyou-san's girl, ya know. Speaking of which, where is he? Since you're here he's gotta be within 100 feet."

"He's getting us an umbrella and stuff."

"I knew it! So whatcha doing here, girlie? It's not like you to ditch. And it's definitely not like Kujyou-san," Hikari said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Oh well, it's my birthday--"

"No way!" Hikari gasped. "You didn't tell me that!"

Karin shrugged. "It's no big deal, but Kazune-kun wanted to take me out today. He basically said we could do whatever I wanted so...here we are."

"Aww!" the blonde cooed. "That's so sweet! I wish I had a guy to do stuff like that for me."

"I think you just wish you had a guy period," Hiroto commented. She smacked him and he pretended to be hurt.

"Ya know, your like the brother I never wanted," she mumbled.

"Love you too, cuz."

"Hey," a deep voice said from behind. Karin turned around and smiled. Barely able to keep herself from staring at her favorite person. Kazune had on blue swim trunks and a white jacket, open, it exposed his well toned chest. Karin sighed interanally. He set down two chairs and placed the umbrella deep in the sand. He turned to her and blinked, his blond hair falling slightly to the side. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled. Hikari muttered something smug but she wasn't paying attention.

"I didn't realize we'd need more chairs," he said glancing at Hikari and Hiroto. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Hikari answered. "But it is a wonderful shock seeing you two here." She looked between Karin and Kazune and smiled knowingly. "Oh, and this is my cousin, Hiroto," she added as an afterthought.

"Hey," Hiroto said, immediately catching the vibes between Kazune and Karin. Normally, his philosophy was that if I girl didn't have a ring on her finger she was available. And Karin was hot and ringless. But Kujyou also didn't look like the kind of guy to mess around with. He definitely didn't want to be caught looking at Karin the wrong way. Which was kinda hard since she was in a bikini and, as previously stated, hot.

"Hey," Kazune didn't even look at him as he said it. He rubbed Karin's shoulder, catching a spot of lotion she had missed.

"So Karin-chan tells me you're taking her on a birthday adventure today," Hikari said.

"It would be an adventure if she wanted to go anywhere outside Japan," Kazune answered, placing an arm around her waist. She leaned into him comfortably.

"We almost went to Paris," she said grinning. Hikari nodded, unable to tell if she was joking or not.

"So what else is on the agenda for you two?" Hikari asked and all eyes flashed to Karin.

"Um..."

"Too personal?" she asked suggestively.

"N-No!" Karin flushed. "I'm just making this up as we go along. So I'm not sure what the next destination is."

"Paris is still an option," Kazune pointed out.

"Too expensive," she said firmly. Kazune groaned and she heard him mutter, 'For who?'. "I'll think of something on my own."

"Well until you think of something, who wants to hit the water?" Hikari asked. "You've gotta get wet at least once or there's no point in going to the beach."

"I'm in!" Karin chimed, standing up and stretching a little.

"Me too," Kazune added, pulling off his jacket. Karin whipped around to stare at him. "What now?"

"You're going in the water?" she asked incredulously. Hikari and Hiroto looked at them questioningly.

"Do you not want me to?"

"Of course I want you to!" she said quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling. She wasn't strong enough to pull him up, but he got up on his own. "C'mon then. Let's go!"

The small group raced towards the water, Hikari and Karin splashing in front. "It's cold!" Karin shrieked. Kazune laughed and pulled her deeper into the water.

"How about a race?" Hiroto suggested. "I see a rock out there," he said pointing into the distance where there was a small black dot. "First one to it wins."

"Is it safe to go that deep?" Hikari asked warily.

"Sure. If you can swim decently I mean," he said grinning.

The group formed a line. All eyes focused on their destination: a black dot in the distance.

"Ready..." Hiroto said.

"Set..." Kazune paused for dramatic effect.

"GO!!" Karin and Hikari both shouted. Splashes erupted from the water as all four shot out towards the rock. Needless to say, Kazune was in first with Karin pulling a close second. The former 'god training' hadn't stopped over the years. It was just referred to as morning exercise now. Either way, the fact that they were both in extremely good shape gave them an edge.

Kazune reached the rock first, with Karin right on his heel. She grabbed his arm, gasping. "Y-You always...beat me...a-at this sort of thing."

"That's because you couldn't do this sort of thing before you met me," he said smirking.

"I could swim before I met you!"

"But you could swim _better_ after you met me."

"We totally creamed Hikari-chan and Hiroto-san," she said. "It doesn't even look like they're moving anymore."

And they weren't. They were both waving frantically, shouting something that couldn't be heard over the distance. "What are they saying?"

"I don't know...I think something's wrong," Karin mumbled, clutching Kazune's arm. "Maybe we should go back."

"Yeah..."

Just as they were about to move forward, a strong current pulled them backward. Kazune wrapped his arm securely around Karin's waist. His other arm held onto the rock with the best of his abilitty. He looked back and took a sharp intake of breath. A dangerously huge wave was forming behind them. It's was at least 25 feet and climbing.

He tucked Karin close against his chest. She tried to look around him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hold onto me Karin. And hold your breath, ok?"

"What's happeni--Ah!" she finally caught sight of the wave that was now tumbling towards them. "We have to get away!"

"There's no time! Hold your breath and hold onto me!" he said pulling her as close to him as possible. She did as he said, hiding her face in his chest. Kazune ducked his head as the wave crashed against them, nearly knocking the wind out of both of them. The force of the water hitting his head made him dizzy. His grip on the rock slipped and he strained to hold onto it. Karin coughed and sputtered as the wave went over them. _Damnit! I told her to hold her breath!_ He felt her grip on him loosen and he pulled her closer. Her body felt limp in his arms._ Damn!_

The current rocked them harshly as the wave passed and Kazune didn't move until the water had settled down some. After which he immediately pulled them onto the rock and laid Karin down gently in front of him. Her eyes were closed and her face was alarmingly pale.

"Karin! Damnit Karin, don't do this to me!" he yelled at her. He grabbed her hand and checked her wrist for her pulse. It was there, albeit a bit weak. _I hope she didn't swallow any water._ His eyes were frantic as he searched her face for...for what? _I can't just wait for her to wake up!_

Immediately, he pressed his lips against hers and proceeded to perfom CPR. He pressed frantically against her chest. Recalling the procedure they had learned in Health&Human Services. At first nothing, and he started to panic. She had a pulse! He was fairly certain he was performing the procedure right. Why wasn't she--

Karin coughed.

"Karin!" She coughed again, spitting up salt water. He sat her up and patted her back while she had her coughing fit. Once she started to breath semi-normally, apart from the occasional cough and wheeze, he propped her up against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and burrying his face in her wet hair. "Thank God, Karin! Thank God!"

"K-Kazune...kun?" she said weakly, coughing again. "Kazune-kun," she said more firmly. "Are you ok?"

It took him a minute to respond. He laughed humorlessly.

"_You_ would ask something like that. You nearly **drown** and your asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?!" He said as though it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"D-Drown? I-I don't think I...I mean, I wouldn't call it--"

"Well what would you call it then?!" he snapped. She flinched. "....I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I just...I'm so glad you're okay." He held her closely, placing a hand against her head. "God Karin, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that."

"But--"

"Shhh...." He rocked her gently and looked out at the ocean that surrounded them. They needed to get to shore. And soon, before another wave, or anything else for that matter, came. But Karin obviously wasn't in any position to swim all the way back. And as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't say for sure that he could get them both back on his own. He hated to think that he wasn't reliable when they both needed him. But admitting that was better than not admitting it. If he realized half way back that he couldn't make it all the way, he'd kill himself and probably Karin too...

"Kazune-kun...."

"Hmm?" he said trying to keep his voice light. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Karin and put the extra strain on her body.

"Thank you," she said, curling up against him. "I'm so glad I have you. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you."

"Karin, don't--"

"It's true," she said bluntly. He sighed. There was no point in arguing with her over something they both knew was true. "I love you."

"I love you too, Karin. So much." He kissed her head, then her cheek, then her lips...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!" A voice screamed over the roar of an engine. They both turned to see a speedboat coming their way. Hikari jumping up and down and waving her arms to get their attention. Kazune sighed in relief and Karin smiled. The boat slowed to a stop in front of them. Hikari had brought the lifeguard.

"Are you two ok?" The lifeguard asked.

"Barely," Kazune answered, standing up with Karin in his arms.

"Unbelievable!" Hikari screeched. "I thought you two were dead and here you are making out! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Sorry," the couple said in unison. Once they were all safely onboard and they had gotten Hikari to settle down, they took off again and arrived at the shore in record time. Hiroto was waiting for them at the lifeguard tower since there hadn't been enough room in the boat. He started apologizing profusely as soon as he saw them.

"I'm sorry guys! Really! I had no idea it was that dangerous! It was stupid of me to even suggest going out there! God, I'm sorry! I swear, I'm not talking at all for the rest of the day!" he said.

"Is that a promise?" Hikari asked sarcastically.

"It's fine," Kazune said, never taking his eyes off Karin through the whole ordeal. "None of us knew."

Hiroto nodded and cast Karin a guilty look. "I'm just really--"

She cut him off, "It's fine."

"I think we should get going," Kazune said after a somewhat awkward silence. "This has been more than enough excitement for one day."

"Totally," Hikari agreed. She smiled tentively at Karin. "Feel better Karin-chan. See you at school."

"Kay. Bye-bye."

Karin's first steps on the shore had been wobbly due to her weakened state. Kazune kept his arm tight around her, despite her argument that she was fine.

When they reached the car, Kazune sighed and gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white. "Kazune-kun..." Karin placed a hand delicately on his shoulder and he relaxed visibly.

"Karin, I...I'm gonna be honest with you. I had planned to take you out to dinner. But of course I'll understand if you don't feel up to it. I mean, God! I feel like I should take you to the hospital or something! Something could be wrong! You could--"

"NO!!!" she yelled over his hysterics. He shut up. "I want to go! I'm fine Kazune-kun! Really!"

"But Karin--"

"You said we'd do whatever I wanted today! You promised!" she yelled, sounding like a child whose mother said she wasn't taking her out for icecream anymore. "I want to go out."

He sighed, silently convincing himself that if she could yell like that then her lungs must be fine. "Ok. But the minute you don't feel ok, tell me. You have to promise that. If your not feeling well you'll tell me, ok? So I can take you home, or to the hospital, or wherever! Ok?"

"Ok. I promise."

"Well lets head home now."

"What? Why?!" Karin demanded, fully prepared to protest.

"Well first of all, the reservations aren't for another hour," he said calmly.

"Oh," she said, simmering down.

He smirked, "Second of all, I hadn't planned to take you in your bathing suit, but I don't mind if you'd like to go dressed like that."

Karin blushed, taking a glance at herself in the rearview mirror. She was a mess. She was pale and what little make-up she had put on was smeared horribly. Her hair was...well, lets not even go there.

"Ugh." she wrinkled her nose at her reflection. "I look like Hell."

"You look like anyone who just narrowly avoided drowning would," Kazune remarked.

"So you don't deny that I look like Hell?" she asked. His eyes widened and she knew he was about to give her an endless string of ridiculously false compliments. "Kidding. But I'm still not going anywhere looking like this."

They drove through the city in silence. Kazune some how managed to get them home safely while holding Karin's hand and kissing her in between red lights.

"So are we going someplace fancy?" she asked, bouncing slightly on the bed. "I need to know what outfit I'm looking for."

"Nothing too fancy. How about that dress you bought today?" he suggested nonchalantly.

"Hmm...yeah I guess so," she said, equally nonchalant. _He really liked that one...I wonder where we're going._

"Well c'mon," he said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The shower's running. Let's get in before all the hot water's gone."

"Together?!" she asked, blushing a bright crimson red.

He smirked at her. "It'll be faster that way. And besides," he said leaning over her and getting that seductive look in his eyes. "It's not like anything I've never seen before."

Karin was fairly sure steam was coming out of her ears as she recalled more _intimate_ moments in their past. After so many years you would've thought she'd be used to it. But the thought of him without any clothes could make even the most composed woman in the world slightly lightheaded.

After a moment of daydreaming, Karin realized she was being led towards the bathroom. "Kazune-kun..." she whimpered as he closed the door softly behind them...

xx

Karin sifted through her shopping bags, pulling out the beautiful pale-rose dress. She held it up against herself in the mirror. She had doubted, at first, whether she'd look as good in it as she had earlier today after her experience. But after her, er, shower...her skin had regained most of it's natural color back. Her hair was clean and workable.

She could do this.

xx

"I-I'm ready."

"Finally. Lets go if we're going to..." he trailed off, going speechless for the third time that day. Karin was wearing the dress, her hair up and curled. She had on a fresh layer of make-up. Her lips were a lushious pink and she had on glittery eyeshadow. She had sprayed on some floral perfume as well since roses seemed to be her theme for today. Every piece of her birthday jewlrey set shined.

Karin's stomach flipped. He couldn't speak, which meant one of two things. Either she looked insanely hot...or disasterously hideous. She hoped it was the first. She didn't think her self-esteem could handle the latter.

Before she could respond, his arms were around her and he was kissing her neck. "God Karin," he groaned. "You know I can't think straight when you look this good."

She shivered in delight. "T-This dress was your idea, remember?" He didn't respond. He was too busy kissing down from her jaw to her collarbone, and she knew if she let this go on she wouldn't be wearing the dress much longer...

"K-Kazune-kun...we have to go," she said weakly. "Dinner, remember?"

"Mmmn..."

She shoved slightly at his chest. "Please Kazune-kun?"

He sighed and kissed her roughly on the lips before pulling away. "Fine. We'll continue this later though," he whispered in her ear.

She flushed and looked down shyly. He placed his arm in the usual spot around her waist and led her out the door.

During the ride, he refused to even give her a hint as to where they were going. At one point she started naming all the restaurants she knew within ten miles of them, but she didn't know very many and he didn't answer to any of them. Finally, she settled for crossing her arms across her chest and pouting, refusing to talk to him.

"Don't be so immature. I thought you were nineteen. Not nine," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Karin...we're here."

"We are?!" she said popping up in her seat. "Where's _here_?"

"Calm down." He got out and opened the door on her side. She got out quickly and gasped.

"Oh Kazune-kun!" she threw her arms around his neck. "Kazune-kun!" She cried burying her face into his shoulder.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. They stood in front of the _Di N'porà_, the restaurant they'd gone to on their Not-Date and their first Date-Date. "C'mon, lets go."

They went in and Kazune whispered something to the waiter. The elder man smiled knowingly and led them to a special reserved table in the back. There was candle-lighting, flowers, the entire romance scene completed except for an angelic choir. But there was faint music in the background, which was just about as good.

"Oh wow," Karin breathed. "Kazune-kun..."

They sat down and dinner came quickly. Elegant plates of the most delicious, foreign food Karin had ever tasted came and went. The waiter looked between them each time he came and smiled as though he knew a great secret. He brought them dessert and told them to enjoy, winking at Karin who was feeling completely confused, yet absolutely blissful.

"Kazune-kun this is amazing," she told him. "I can't believe you did all this for me. This is the best birthday ever," she said sighing contently.

"Karin..." he looked her directly into her eyes. His sapphire blue eyes held her emerald green ones and for a moment she was completely memsmerized. "Do you love me?"

Karin blinked, snapping out of her trance. "Of course I do!"

He smiled. "Good. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Um...a lot?"

He sighed, still smiling. "You have somewhat of an idea." Kazune gazed at her intently. "Karin, I value you more than my own life."

"Kazune-kun..."

"You could've died today, Karin. And I know losing you would've killed me too, if only slowly. Which is why I know I'm absoluetly sure about what I'm about to ask you."

He got up....

"Karin, I can't even begin to explain just how much I love you."

...and got down on one knee.

"So I want to spend the rest of my life trying to show you."

As he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, Karin momentarily forgot how to breathe. He opened the box in front of her, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring with two emeralds on either side; the exact shade of her eyes.

"Karin Hanazono, will you marry me?" he said, never taking his eyes from her face.

Karin's heart kicked into overdrive while a thousand butterflies flew wildly through her stomach. She felt lightheaded... "Oh..."

She fainted.

"Karin?!" Kazune caught her as she slid out of the seat. "Oh God, I knew I should've taken you to the hospital!" He shook her shoulder. "Karin _please_! I told you to quit scaring me!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "K-Kazune-kun..."

"I told you to tell me if you were hurt! I didn't--"

She shook her head. "No...it's not that. I just got...shocked." She looked up at him incredulously. "You just proposed to me." He nodded and her eyes welled with tears that quickly spilled over her cheeks. "Kazune-kun..."

She sobbed into his chest.

His face fell and he sighed. "Karin, I understand if you say 'no'. I just want you to be happy. If you don't think marrying me will--"

"S-Say no?" she looked up at him, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Why on Earth would I say 'no'?"

He looked at her. "You...you're crying. You're upset. I thought you didn't want..."

"Idiot!" she said, hitting his chest. "I fainted and I'm crying because I'm so happy! I love you with all my heart and soul, Kazune-kun. Of course I want to marry you!"

"Karin..." he pressed her tight against his chest and she hugged him back just as tight. "Karin!" He pulled back slightly and held her face in his hands, kissing her tears away.

"Ahem," a voice cleared his throat and they pulled away. "I take it everything went well?" the waiter asked knowingly.

They both grinned. Karin picked up the jewlrey box, which had fallen on the floor between them, and placed the ring on her finger. Even in the dim candlelight, it gleamed.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Are you ready for the check then?"

Kazune nodded and he handed it to them. Kazune pulled out his wallet and gladly paid the bill, which he didn't let Karin see because she would've freaked out, and added a very generous tip for the old man.

xx

Karin and Kazune walked hand-in-hand across the bridge, stopping to watch the sunset.

"It's been forever," Karin whispered. "I feel like I've known you that long." He held her tightly in his arms. "Everything's so perfect right now. I don't want today to end."

"There'll be more perfect days," he said.

"Like our wedding day," she said with a smile in her voice.

He spun her around and kissed her passionately as the sun disappeared from their view and night came, small stars illuminating the sky with signs of a wonderful, perfect future.

They broke apart for air, staring into each's others eyes.

"I love you," Karin said quietly.

"I know," he kissed her again. "And I'm so glad you do."

* * *

Cuxie:O.O Wow...I'd really hate to break the mood.

Karin: Plz don't. Just end it right here. Ppl will review. We don't need to tell them to. End it now...

Cuxie: ....kay.

Kazune:(kisses Karin)Perfect.


End file.
